User blog:AngusNitro41/Serious clean up request
Hi there everyone!, this is Angus (mostly known as Angus Nitro or AngusNitro41 )speaking, i'm writing this blog in regards to the quality of this wiki although i haven't done much editing on here, but after exploring this wiki everywhere (even before Marvel VS. Capcom 3 was made) this wiki is just absolutely poor. many of the article's information are largely taken off from wikipedia with most of the "high quality" articles having alot of history on the characters in other games rather than this series in particular (good examples include Felicia and Ryu). Now to be fair, some editors have made an effort to improve the articles, but, i think this wiki should have a "Manual of Style" for the characters since everyone is focusing on them currently. So here's what i have in mind below. Keep in mind that any wiki uses info from wikipedia, so don't use too much, make this wiki have it's own "style"! Please note that this is my first time typing a detailed blog on a wiki so i might go on and on alittle too long so please bare with it as i'm trying hard to get the message to you all! Character name Under the title of the article, present a brief description on the character, like which company is the character owned by, list the titles he/she has appeared in. Even add a small bit of info after that like "This character has been noted to be the strongest character in the series/game". Character Template on the right side of the template box, you obviously should have the most recent artwork of the character so that newcomers will be able to identify the character. A quote spoken from the character is acceptable as many wikis have that. However, i have noticed one some flaws in the character templates. We'll use Doctor Doom as an example since there are some flaws. This template is copied from the character's article Name : There are 3 name sections on the template. One above the image, one under the image and another with a section of which the character is known as. I suggest keep the character's name at the top of the template, change the second name section into a caption for something like "Doctor Doom, as he appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. and the third one should be changed to "Alter Ego". Almost all of the characters (mostly Marvel) has a real name. Doctor Doom's template is absolutely correct. But for those who aren't familiar with the character, please research what the character's real or full name is. If The character does not have a full name (like Dante), then just label it as to what the character is named. Weapon/Power : Research what the character's powers are, Doctor Doom's powers are stated as "Gypsy Magic, Gun", when his actual powers/abilities are Genius-level intellect, skilled scientist and sorcerer, various abilities from his armor etc. If you don't know or properly know what the character is capable of, research what they can do on websites hosted by Marvel/Capcom or even check out a very detailed wiki (like Marvel Wiki) First Appearance : Please don't add "MvC/MvC2/MvC3" it is very annoying to anyone new to this Wiki, type down the FULL title of the game, and make sure you know what game they first appeared in (The Doctor Doom is a good example again, his first appearance was Marvel Super Heroes and NOT Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes) First Appearance in Comic/Game : This part is also quite distracting. For the Marvel characters, change it to "First Appearance in Comics" for the Marvel characters and "First Appearance in Games" for the Capcom characters. Be sure his/her origins are linkable to either Wikipedia or a Wiki Biography Most articles i've seen are done quite well, we don't want to go overboard and type up info on every bit of detail that happens to the character or every appearance they make in the comics/games (Cammy)) is a good example where her "History" section contains bits of info of her appearances in other games and so on. Just type out a medium length biography from the begining of his/her origins to the end in "plot form". Don't add any images that are outside the Marvel VS. Capcom series (like the Wolverine having an image from the X-men Evolution cartoon and NOT from this series), Role in the Marvel VS. Capcom series This section may be VERY difficult, Most cross over fighting games don't really feature a story (with the exception of Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds). Try and dig up some infomation based on pair ups the characters have in artworks, trailers, endings, intros etc (like Hulk and Zangief, they are usually paired up against each other for being the "powerhouse" types like in the Arcade Flyer for Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter.). This section will become easier when Marvel VS. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds gets realesed, but try anyway to get it started. Appearance This is very much self explanatory, Describe what the character looks like throughout the games. The current roster for Marvel VS. Capcom 3 already has some redesigned characters as apposed to there designs in the earlier games, Wolverine being a prime example of having his Astonishing X-men outfit instead of his 90's/common outfit, even though both outfits are very similar there are some noticeable differences) Gameplay Even though many editors can perfectly type up how the character plays, but just because you've played one of the games doesn't mean they're like that in the whole series. Most editors type up what the character plays like in Marvel VS. Capcom 2. [[Juggernaut is a good example. In his second appearance, Marvel Super Heroes he is faster than his X-Men: Children of the Atom version, but doesn't have as much strength and invulnerability like he did at first (reasons most likely being because he's a standard character instead of a Sub boss). I'll admit i've only played Marvel VS. Capcom 1 & 2, but please try the earlier games or even watch some gameplay footage to notice any differences I should also point out that playable characters that where originally Assist characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, Arthur and Thor being the prime example, should have their assist attack mentioned before they became a complete playable character Attacks As with most articles being made/edited, people have started to add the character's trademark attacks, Support attacks and hyper combos, this section is fine, and adding an image that displays a visual of the character's attack is a bonus! Trivia This section can be argued a lot. Most Trivia i see is mixed, some good, some bad, and some pointless. We want some trivia about the Marvel VS. Capcom series and NOT trivia that has to do with the games/comics the character originated from. In the Tron Bonne article, there's a handful of useless Trivia, two examples being this * "Tron has a crush on Volnutt, although she does try to keep that fact as candid as possible. In this same vein, she is also somewhat jealous of Roll Caskett, who also harbors feelings of love towards Volnutt (whether these feelings are romantic or not is up to speculation since Volnutt and Roll are adopted brother and sister). In Mega Man Legends 2, Tron devises a scheme to make it appear as if Roll no longer cared for Volnutt, a plot which quickly fell through when Roll managed to contact him, and Tron was later defeated." * "In the latest trailer, Tron Bonne has been confirmed as a character in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. " The first one is about Tron's relationship with some of the characters from Mega Man Legends. Mega Man Volnutt never appeared in any of the games (apart from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: and the "Ultimate All-Stars" re-release) and neither did Roll Caskett, Some newcomers might mistaken them as the Original Mega Man and Roll Respectively regardless of Tron Bonne being a Mega Man Character, but not a character in the entire series The second bit of trivia is also pointless, don't add any trivia that a character has been confirmed for the upcoming sequal, it is not trivia, especially if you've already shown an artwork of the character and already made a link to the game's article. A piece of Trivia on Deadpool's article is a perfect example of some interesting trivia *''" In the comics, he used the Shoryuken move on X-man Kitty Pride (who didn't phase as she didn't see it coming) to provoke Wolverine into fight him for his amusement. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he can use Shoryuken as a move "'' Although the editor could have added what comic exactly this came from or even added an image of Deadpool doing that to Kitty Pride, that's still a very good piece of trivia Gallery self explanatory once again, try and add all the artworks of the character in the games he/she appeared in, and add a description underneath the image as well (particularly artworks and sprites). Here's some examples File:Sf-morrigan.gif|Morrigan's Sprite Stance File:MorriganMVC1Artwork.png| Morrigan from Marvel VS. Capcom: Clash of the Superheroes File:Morrigan-marvel.JPG| Morrigan from Marvel VS. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Final words of this blog I apologize if i went abit on and on, but i wanted to let everyone know that this wiki needs some serious clean up. Even though i've played two titles in the series, but i'm willing to get the earlier games to digg up any noticeable differences, and i can't do this alone. Please help this wiki for improvements to make Marvel VS. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds feel at "home" - Angus Category:Blog posts